Tonight, the Moon Falls
|roleplayers = Moon Snail|num_seasons = 1|num_episodes = 9|wikis = In a Locked Room Wiki|first_air = January 6th, 2018|status = Ongoing|related = In a Locked Room The Portal Problem}} is a nine-chapter story series made by . It's an unknown time in the future. An insane cultist has decided that the world has met its time to end, and decides to destroy it by dropping the moon onto the world, with a set time of 24 hours before collision. This has driven the entire world crazy, so a new hero brings some gang members to help them stop this cataclysmic event. Chapters The series spans nine chapters. *The Beginning of the End: The news has been received that the world is about to be destroyed. Everyone is scared. Some are running and screaming, some are staying put in sorrow. Everyone but one person. They have no name, but what truly matters is that they have the courage and leadership to save the world. They just need some allies... *Armored Behemoth: No Name ventures off with their allies to stop the cultist. Unfortunately, they've just come across a crusade. The bloons, led by Dark Dirigible Titan, have decided to use the apocalypse to their advantage, to finally strike down the monkeys in their moment of weakness. By doing this, they've effectively blocked No Name's path by walling them off with constant swarms of bloons. No Name must confront and defeat the leader before the crusade ends up delaying them long enough to lose the world. *Bones and Tears: The path has strangely led No Name and their allies to an entirely different planet, known as Lunaracol. Namely, the continent Mudos. Apparently, Lucas knows the way back to Earth, but ends up leading them to a new plot from the recently rebuilt Magog Cartel, which plans on using the bones of the slave race of the continent. Now they have to shut down an alien evil plot on top of going back to the planet they intend to be on. *Dragons of the Damned: While running to stop the cultist, No Name runs across the dragon king Umlaut Andragonus AD V. Umlaut is using dark magic on an ancient obelisk to bring back all the dragons killed by Ripto, as he believes that they could possibly stop the cultist. No Name tries to convince him not to do it, as it could have massive consequences, but he doesn't listen to them. When he seemingly resurrects them, he finds a nasty surprise... *The Gears of War: The infamous Necrola has returned, and now she's spreading propaganda to get more people in her robot army. Since the robots are designed to attack anyone in the Locked Room Gang, her army catches No Name's allies. They now have to track the allies down and rescue them, and possibly stop Necrola herself! *Gateway to Glimmer: No Name and their posse find a huge mine extracting tons of gems. Unfortunately, Dr. Eggman is in charge, and he's making Phantom Rubies with the gems! They gotta stop this process, and also stop Ripto from snagging one of the rubies! *The Darkest Time: Only four hours remain before the moon collides with the Earth, but Tarik seeks to speed this up. Not only would this destroy the world, it'll destroy the entire timeline! Thnkfully, he doesn't quite know how to do it, but it won't stop him from trying. *The Toughest of Terrors: Two hours left, and things are getting tense. The only way to save the world at this point is to gain a Phantom Ruby, but the only one remaining is held by one of the most dangerous enemies in the world, Infinite. Nobody has ever taken his ruby by force, but it's do or die now... *Battle against the Lunatic: It's the last hour. Phantom Ruby in hand, No Name is ready to defeat the cultist at last. The final showdown commences. Will they win? Or is this the ultimate end of the world? Category:Story series